the giver book 2
by DeathBoy2006
Summary: well none of the books in the giver quartet match up but i wanted closure so i made closure. (BTW this is my reading project so i do not have to listen to a read-a-loud.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

As Jonas walked towards the music he started to see the silhouettes of people. Old and young alike singing to welcome him

"Hello I am Jonas I am from a village nearby." Jonas said

"We know, everyone who comes here is from that place" said a beautiful young woman around Jonas's age.

"You look familiar did I know you at some point?" said Jonas curiously

"No, but you would know my twin sister Fiona" she said calmly  
Twin? But twins were killed, and he saw it with his own two eyes. He decided to ask.

"How could you be a twin? They kill identical twins and you look like Fiona. You even have the red hair!" The comment on her hair confused people. That's when he realized most people from the village did not know what color was automatically.

"Ah you are a receiver" she said

"Well a long time ago a man who was slotted for release was able to escape. He came up with a formula to reverse the effects of the toxin used to kill those who were released. He then collected the released people and brought them back and created a village."

Now one thought was running through his head.

"Rosemary" 


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: sorry it took so long to upload did not have a lot of time or inspiration.**

**chapter 2**

"Hello Jonas" said a young adult. Jonas recognized her from the picture on the Givers desk. She was Rosemary.

"Hello rosemary the Giver misses you greatly." Jonas said sadly. She had a saddened look on her face

"Ah my father, Ezekiel. A great man he deserves so much better than the pain he must endure. I must ask you why you are not training." She said

"Aren't receivers unable to apply for release?" she asked curiously

"Well I am a part of a two person rebellion. I have given all the memories to the citizens. The giver will come soon. I say. She looked delighted to see her father. At least her father was not a murderer like Jonas's. The girl from before brought Jonas to his new dwelling, but they called them homes. She gave him a small screen that he could touch. It let him decorate his dwelling, no! Home. He decorated his ''home''.

"what is your name?" i ask her

"Ariella, but most call me Ari." she said. Jonas was confused. how would someone change there name so flippantly he wondered. he decided to ask.

"how did you change your name so easily?" he asked. she smiled a warm smile.

"its called a nickname." she said.

"i want one." he said.

"OK how about Joe?" she asked. he liked that name. he nodded. she left and he designed his house like his dwelling. accept his room was designed like the giver room. where he got the memories. to play tribute to the man that let this all happen. he missed a lot about his old village. but at least he was free to feel what he wanted to feel. he could love and live free. he thought about that girl. she truly looked like Fiona he could see colors now that he was out of the village. her hair was fiery red, beautiful. he liked that she gave him that name. he felt a warm feeling in his chest. it was very confusing. he finished decorations. then he went to find Ari.

* * *

"Ari?" he asked her.

"yes Joe?" she replied

"would you ever want to meet Fiona?" he asked.

"not really. the idea of a person like themselves is often to much to wrap their head around." she replied calmly. almost serenely. Jonas felt happiness when he was around Ari. the emotions he felt were similar to those of the memories of family. although they were different. more intense. his heart was burning and beating wildly in his chest.

"Ari?" he asked

"yes Jonas?" she replied

"do you remember Fiona?" he asked

"only her hair, fiery red like mine. i remember the needle. then blackness." she said sadly.

"Ari! we have a new person, he says hes looking for Jonas." a boy yelled

"Giver!" Jonas said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: wow! this project is lasting forever! i wonder if Mr. mersel will make me do this project next school year? i will probably continue it anyway if im not done. my class is really distracting me. and we frequently go out on tangents. this chapter will probably take forever to type.**

"Giver!" Jonas cried.

"yes Jonas?" giver replied.

"did everything go to plan?" Jonas asked.

"for the most part." he said

"what do you mean?" Jonas asked.

"well someone caught me and i was stabbed, but i gave him the memory of frostbite and he ran off." The Giver replied.

"someone get a medic!" Jonas yelled. a man in a white coat came out and put The Giver on a stretcher. Jonas ran to get rosemary from her home.

"Rosemary! the giver is here but he is injured!" Jonas cried. rosemary got a look of pure joy on her face. they raced to the hospital.

"i am his daughter, and this is my brother." was rosemary's reply when they said family only.

"go on in." said the lady at the desk

"Giver!" cried Jonas.

"Ezekiel!" cried rosemary.

"Rosemary? but you are dead. i watched you die on the screen." The Giver said confused.

"ah but our founder Abraham came up with a solution. so i am very much alive and so are you.

* * *

that night Jonas was lying in bed. many thoughts were flying through his head. The Giver, all the difference he never saw before in humans, Ari, Ari. **(thx to maximum ride for giving me the idea for that quote). **he saw a book on the shelf it said **T****wilight **the reason it intrigued him was the bright red apple on the cover. he thought it was about another receiver like him. he read the book through and through. it had nothing to do with receivers. he did not understand the use of the apple. he reread only finding one unimportant scenario with an apple. he went to bed confused.

* * *

the next day Giver was out of the hospital. Jonas gave him a brief visit before going to visit Ari. whenever he thought of her his heart went wild. he could not stop thinking about her. he also felt the stirrings towards her. those thoughts were driving him crazy, but he loved it. her pale smooth skin, her fiery red hair, her hazel brown eyes. he sighed in contentment. he made it to her home.

"hey Joe! how are you doing?" asked Ari.

"good. what are you listening to?" asked Jonas.

"oh its music i like. wanna here?" asked Ari.

"OK." Jonas said.

"listen to this. it may be more your style." Ari said

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello"  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go, " and I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say "Yes"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say "Yes"  
Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say "Yes"  
Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said "Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'"

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Because we were both young when I first saw you

"wow" Jonas exclaimed.

"good isn't it?" Ari asked

"yes." Jonas said. the truth is he loved it. wow love. such a strong word. and that was when he realized the truth.

he loved **her**


	4. Chapter 4

**im hoping to end this story with this chapter.**

Jonas was bored. he was sitting in his house. Ari was coming over in 2 minutes so he was waiting. he had read some books from his library. finishing _twilight, _and starting the _Divergent_ book series. he was surprised at how similar his world was to Tris's. it was uncanny. Erudite was basically the elders. he did not think that Abnegation should naturally be leaders. in truth he thought that Candor should. they were honest therefore clear minded. but a democracy would also be a good idea. he heard the doorbell ring. he jumped up and met Ari at the door.

"hey!" he said excitedly. she grinned. he let her in. they listened to music. they watched something called television. he really enjoyed being around her. he tried something he had seen in one of the movies they watched where the man put his arm around the woman. his arm wrapped awkwardly around hers. she lays her head on his shoulders. Jonas sighed. he could get used to this life.

"Ari?" Jonas asked.

"yeah Jonas?" she asked

"what is a girlfriend? i know what a girl is and i know what a friend is but i do not know what they imply together" he asked innocently.

"well when a boy likes a girl a lot he asks her to be his girlfriend. like with the spouses of your community, but the difference between your old community and ours is we get to choose who we date." said Ari. Jonas already knew who he had chosen. Ari leaned her lips to his ear, and said something that shocked his world.

"i choose you." she whispered. she was obviously nervous. he grinned and turned his head. he decided to try another thing he had seen in the movies they watched. the kiss. he leaned in and his lips pressed to her. his hands moved to her waist lightly. her lips molded to his gently. he sighed. her lips tasted like chocolate and strawberries. a delicacy he was denied in his old community. her lip balm he assumed. he noticed that she had turned on the radio at some point and a very soft and beautiful song comes on.

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight

You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

You're my flashlight

he loved that song instantly. it was just so right. hew realized the speed of there kiss matched the beat of the song. he sighed. they separated, and Ari blushed.

"well now you know how i feel." she said sweetly

"i choose you too" Jonas said warmly. now it was her turn to sigh. she grinned.

"thats nice to know." she said. 'its now or never' Jonas recited to himself. he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

"will you be my boyfriend?" Ari asked.

"you took the words right out of my mouth." Jonas state.

"in other words yes!" Jonas exclaimed. Ari laughed and kissed him. he sighed. they kissed again. they continued to watch movies. whenever there was a kiss. he would kiss her. they watched all the _Divergent trilogy, Hunger Games,_ and _Twilight_

"Jonas?" Ari asked.

"yes?" he answered.

"what is Fiona like?" she questioned.

"she looks almost identical to you, but you have green eyes. personality wise you are complete opposites. you are outgoing and carefree. she is reserved and mousy." he replied. being careful not to offend her.

"i wonder if she remembers me?" she mused

"unlikely. you guys never truly met." he answered. they just sat in silence for a while. when suddenly the door crashed open.

"Jonas come quick, something's wrong with the giver!" yelled a man he did not know

* * *

_3 minutes later._

Jonas got to the hospital as fast as possible. Rosemary hot on his trail. when he walked in there were loud erratic beeps and doctors rushing around The Giver.

"what's wrong?" Jonas and Rosemary asked at the same time.

"he's going into cardiac arrest!" said one of the doctors.

"how?!" Rosemary demanded.

"whatever weapon Ezekiel was stabbed with was coated in some form of toxin. when it got to his heart it started infecting the heart. most of the tissue is dead. he has a 9% possibility of survival." Jonas did not understand most of what was just said but he knew what 9% was. it was not a lot. if he only had 9% hope of surviving that was not good. that meant the giver would die. Jonas kept hearing beeps he made the mistake of walking into The Givers room. once he saw the blood he immediately fainted.

_"Jonas?" asked a ghost voice. It was the giver._

_"Giver? am i dead?" Jonas asked._

_"no Jonas. i am." these words were like a punch in the gut._

* * *

"Jonas!" Rosemary yelled. tears streaking her face.

"the giver is-"

"dead." Jonas finished.

"yeah i know." Jonas said. tears ran like rivers down his cheeks. dead. Jonas could not believe this. it did not seem possible yet there was the evidence right there.

* * *

_1 month later._

"we are gathered here to remember Ezekiel. a great and honorable man whos sacrifice is beyond approach. we call Jonas to say some words." said the priest. Jonas was numb. he could barely move from his chair.

"The Giver started out as my teacher, but he soon became my closest friend. he helped me escape. not just the community, but my own mindset. i believed that everything was fine, and nothing had to change. but the things he taught me made me believe that change was needed. i am glad he found freedom before he died. and that he saw his daughter one last time." Jonas cried and walked back to his seat. he watched as the coffin was put in the ground. he met Ari after the funeral. he cried a lot while watching sad movies. Jonas was free, but not without consequence. he had lost the only person who truly understood. he had been Forced to take all the givers memories. he replayed all of them. and he cried.

**a/n: well people thats all folks. i hope you enjoyed the story. dont forget to r/r and read my other stories! bye**


End file.
